The Lost Words
by Haruna Agate
Summary: Mataku berusaha terpejam. Berusaha mengingat sebuah kenangan. Rumput hijau yang ku lalui bersamamu.. Lavender violet yang merekah di musim itu. Langit cerah membiru. Awan berarak manis di atas kita. Sekali lagi, setiap langkahku.. Aku ingin kau ada.


Karena fic yang dulu itu songfic, jadi ini aku ubah lagi ^^

Ceritanya sama kok, semoga ini sudah bukan songfic (u,u) /pray

Gomennasai kalau mengecewakan ya ._.a *nunduk-nunduk

―×―×―

"_Hitotsu hitotsu.. omoidaseba.. tsubete wakate itta.. kiga shite ittainoni.. iro.. aseta.. kotoba wa.. boku no sugu soba ni o itte atta..."_

Alunan gitar yang menurutku indah ditambah suara merdunya yang mengalunkan lagu Nakushita Kotoba ini.. Mungkin sudah membuatku jatuh cinta..

Semuanya.. Benar-benar merupakan 'kata-kata yang hilang.'

—×—×—

**The Lost Words**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto**** by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Lost Words by Haruna Agate**

—×—×—

Mataku berusaha terpejam.

Berusaha mengingat sebuah kenangan.

Rumput hijau yang ku lalui bersamamu..

Lavender violet yang merekah di musim itu.

Langit cerah membiru.

Awan berarak manis di atas kita.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sampingmu.

Menatap indahnya suasana yang selalu ku nanti setiap waktu.

Semuanya..

Jadi saksi betapa aku benar-benar menginginkan kau ada di setiap langkahku.

Sekali lagi, setiap langkahku.. Aku ingin kau ada..

"_Ayo kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."_

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan ajakanmu.

Aku menunggu waktu itu tiba.

― ―

Aku terduduk di sebuah Cafe elit yang berada di Konoha's Otaku Street.

Jalan yang paling ramai dibanding jalan manapun di Konoha State.

Baru beberapa bulan aku pindah ke negara ini, tapi suasananya menurutku benar-benar belum membuatku nyaman.

Aku ini tipe orang yang susah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

Namaku Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Dulunya aku tinggal di Sunagakure State, sekarang orang tuaku memindahkanku―itu karena aku juga merupakan tipe orang yang mudah bosan dengan suasana yang monoton di tempat tinggalku yang lama―ke Konohagakure State ini.

Suasana kota ini sebenarnya menyenangkan.

Di negara ini, pusat pemerintahan berada di tangan raja.

Sama seperti di negara Suna.

Entah kenapa aku masih saja susah untuk merasa betah.

Yah.. Mungkin karena baru 2 bulan tinggal di sini.

Masih banyak waktu sebelum aku lulus kuliah nanti.

Sekarang aku memulai kuliah di Konoha Art University―umurku sudah 17 tahun.

Aku mengambil jurusan Seni Rupa.

Jurusan yang paling aku sukai daripada jurusan apapun.

Masih tetap.

Cafe ini ramai, penuh dengan para siswa dari Konoha Senior High School yang sedang menikmati sajian yang tersedia di Cafe bernama Otaku-Cafe ini.

Hm? Pukul 13.00 tentu saja.

Sudah waktunya mereka pulang, makanya mereka memilih untuk mampir di Cafe ini.

Sekedar berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka sambil menikmati tayangan Anime yang disediakan ataupun menikmati semangkuk penuh ice cream kesukaan mereka.

Berbeagai rasa ice cream tersedia disini.

Untuk itulah aku berada disini.

Aku pecinta ice cream, dari yang sederhana.. Sampai yang paling mahal, mungkin.

"Haah.."

Fufu.. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas.

Sudah berapa jam aku berada disini?

Kulihat meja di depanku sudah penuh dengan 2 mangkok kosong―aku menghabiskan 2 mangkok ice cream.

"Hm.. Ice cream saja masih belum cukup rupanya." gumamku.

Memang aneh sekali rasanya.

Ada sesuatu hal.. yang belum membuatku nyaman.

Aku tidak tahu.. Apa yang kurang..?

Kulihat di jalan, banyak kendaraan lalu lalang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke Cafe ini.

"_Hitotsu hitotsu.. omoidaseba.. tsubete wakate itta.. kiga shite ittainoni.."_

Alunan gitar yang menurutku indah ditambah suara merdunya yang mengalunkan lagu Nakushita Kotoba ini.. Mungkin sudah membuatku.. 'jatuh cinta'..

Semuanya.. Benar-benar merupakan 'kata-kata yang hilang.'

"_Iro.. aseta.. kotoba wa.. boku no sugu soba ni o itte atta..."_

Seorang pemuda.

Dengan gaya khas sebagai musisi jalanan, menyanyi di dalam Cafe ini.

Aku.. Tersentak.

Pemuda.. setampan itu?

Kenapa dia jadi musisi jalanan?

Eh? Apa aku pernah melihatnya?

Mungkin tidak.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Suaranya yang merdu serta petikan gitar yang pas dengan alunan nada, semuanya sudah membius seluruh pengunjung di Cafe ini.

"Ano.. Ojii-san, kenapa musisi jalanan itu boleh menyanyi di tempat seperti ini?" aku bertanya pada pemilik Cafe yang kebetulan sedang duduk di dekatku.

"Oh.. Kau pasti pendatang baru ya? Hahaha. Jadi kau tidak tahu? Dia kan artis terkenal." Paman pemilik Cafe ini menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

Aneh juga jika aku bertanya hal yang menurut mereka adalah hal biasa.

Di pikiranku..

Hah? Artis terkenal?

Apanya? Maksudnya apa?

"Dia sering sekali mengunjungi kami disini. Kami.. Penggemar beratnya. Hehehe. Dia artis.. tapi hanya untuk kami. Pengunjung disini. Yah.. Semacam.. Kami menyukai cara dia menyanyi. Aku menyewanya. Jadi.. dia sering menyanyi disini. Menghibur para pengunjung di Cafe ini." sambungnya.

"Ahaha.." aku tertawa garing.

Agak bingung juga dengan penjelasan paman pemilik Cafe barusan.

"Begitu ya.. Dia penyanyi Cafe?" tanyaku, polos.

"Oh.. Bukan.. Bukan.. Bahkan dia sendiri memang lebih suka menyebut dirinya 'musisi' daripada 'penyanyi Cafe'."

Musisi jalanan kan? Huh.

Benar-benar 'kata-kata yang hilang.'

"_Nakushita.. shimatta.. aaa..."_

Pemuda itu kemudian menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, berputar dari meja satu ke meja lain sambil tersenyum mengulurkan topi yang dikenakannya.

Para pengunjung ini tidak memberinya uang.. Tapi.. permen.

Eh? Permen? Kenapa?

Sampai di meja yang terakhir―mejaku.

"Ano.. Aku ingin bicara denganmu.. disini. Bisa?"

Sekilas pemuda itu tertegun, ia mengangguk.

Menyandarkan gitarnya ke samping meja.

Kemudian duduk di kursi depanku.

"Haha. Aku tidak punya permen. Bisakah aku menggantikan permen itu dengan mengajakmu ngobrol sebentar?"

Entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu.

"Eh..? Iya.. boleh saja."

"Kenapa permen?" aku menatapnya.

Rambut ravennya terlihat sedikit berantakan, iris matanya Onyx, tatapannya padaku begitu lembut.

Ah~ dia manis rupanya.

"Hm? Unik saja. Hahaha. Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan ini."

Pemuda ini tersenyum, aku sedikit mengamatinya.

Penampilannya, rambut raven dengan iris mata Onyx yang memukau.

"Hallo? Kenapa malah memandangiku?" Onyx itu membulat lucu.

"Pfft.." aku menahan tertawa.

"Eh?"

"Ma-maaf.. Hehehe. Err.. Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia menjabat tanganku, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"HAH? KAU ANAK―"

"Ssstt... Tolong diam... Jangan keras-keras." pemuda ini―Sasuke―membungkam mulutku dari depan.

Ah! Apa yang dia lakukan!

Dia perlahan melepasku.

"Kau .. Uchiha?" tanyaku, lirih.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Ku jelaskan lagi.

Negara ini.. Pusat pemerintahannya berada di tangan raja.

Dan saat ini raja yang sedang berkuasa bernama Raja Fugaku Uchiha.

Satu-satunya clan di negara ini yang kedudukannya paling mulia.

Dan yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

Dia adalah seorang pangeran!

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Atau mungkin orang ini yang gila.

"Kau.. Anak raja, huh?" aku bertanya, setengah berbisik.

Masih merasa tidak percaya.

"Err... Mu-mungkin.."

"Apanya yang 'MUNGKIN' sih?" aku jadi sedikit kesal.

"Sudah jangan tanya lagi.."

"Ma-maaf.."

"..."

"Jadi kau benar-benar pangeran ya?"

"Hmm.. Iyaaa..." jawab Sasuke sedikit malas.

Astaga.

Apa aku bermimpi?

Bertemu dengan seorang pangeran di tempat seperti ini?

Tidak elit!

Pembicaraan serius dimulai.

Lagi-lagi semangkok ice cream menemaniku.

Juga dia.

Ternyata kami sama-sama suka ice cream rasa chocolate.

"Tolong rahasiakan ya.. Disini, kecuali paman itu―" Sasuke menunjuk paman yang menjadi pemilik Cafe ini.

"―semuanya tidak tahu kalau aku ini pangeran."

"Oh? Dia pamanmu ya?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kau ini. Hahaha. Seperti di cerita film saja."

"Tapi aku serius.."

"Tapi sekarang aku juga tahu kalau kau ini seorang―" aku menahan kata-kataku, sepertinya kata 'pangeran' jadi tabu untuknya.

"..."

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa menyamar? Ada kasus yang ingin kau selidiki? Ada orang yang ingin kau selidiki? Atau apa? Heee? Masaka! Jangan-jangan kau mau dijodohkan, lantas kabur ya?"

"Hahaha.. Ada-ada saja kau ini..." jawabnya enteng, sambil tertawa.

Entah kenapa aku penasaran sekali dengan pangeran ini.

Pertanyaanku jadi tidak karuan.

"Kau sepertinya baru datang ya?"

"Aku 2 bulan di negara ini."

"Eh? Baru 2 bulan?"

"Iya. Aku datang dari Suna."

"Wah.. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke Suna. Kau.. kenal Sabaku No Gaara tidak?"

"Gara-Niisan?"

"Eh? Dia kakakmu?"

"Begitulah. Aku dan dia sepupu jauh. Tapi keluargaku memilih untuk tidak tinggal di lingkungan kerajaan."

"Dia sehat kan?"

"Hm? Aneh. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau kenal Gaara-Niisan ya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Waaah.. Sou ka.." aku mengangguk, mulai tertarik berbincang dengannya.

Sesekali meyendok ice cream yang ada di depan kami masing-masing, kemudian melahapnya.

Kami mencoba saling mengenal.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu Gaara."

"Eh?"

"Hehehe. Sudah 10 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau ikut aku ke Suna. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran aneh.

Sakura.. Kau kan baru saja bertemu orang ini beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dasar..

"Hontou ni?"

"Uhuh..." aku tersenyum lebar.

Kikuk sudah, aku termakan omonganku sendiri.

Ah, kata-kataku jadi bumerang, padahal tadi aku hanya basa-basi.

"Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu, Sakura?"

"EH? A-APA?!"

Well.. Aku shock.

"Boleh ya.. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya..." tatapan kitty-eyesnya benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak.'

Kau menang, Uchiha.

― ―

"Apa rumahmu jauh?"

"Tidak.. Hanya beberapa blok dari sini."

Kami sudah berdiri di depan Cafe.

Sasuke menenteng gitarnya.

"Kenapa kau yang membayar bill-nya sih?" tanyaku, cemberut.

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membolehkanku untuk tingggal di rumahmu, Ojou-sama. Hehehe."

"Yah.. Terserah.."

Kami berjalan menyusuri setiap blok yang kami lewati.

3 blok lagi dan kami akan sampai, di rumahku tentu saja.

Langit semakin terlihat memerah.

Senja.

Senja.. yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Senja.. yang mengubah segalanya.

― ―

"Selamat datang di istana, Pangeran Sasuke.." kataku, mengejek.

"Uhh.. Dasar.."

"Hahaha. Kau ini..."

Aku mengunci pintu utama rumah ini, membukanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan muda.." lagi-lagi aku berkata aneh.

"Terima kasih, Nona.." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas.

"Rumahmu besar juga. Sendirian?" sambungnya.

"Maa ne.."

Sasuke meletakkan gitarnya di samping sofa.

"Silahkan duduk, anggap rumah sendiri, Pangeran.."

"Berhenti menyebutku 'pangeran'.."

"Hahaha. Iya.. iya.."

"Oh ya, kau suka musik ya?"

"Hm.. Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tak apa... Kapan-kapan, kita duet ya. Iringi lagunya dengan gitarmu.."

"Boleh saja. Dengan senang hati."

"Sakura.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau percaya padaku? Kenapa kau membolehkanku tinggal disini?"

"Eh?"

Benar juga ya.

Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa aku percaya padanya?

Walau bagaimanapun, aku punya hak untuk menolak kan.

Tapi kenapa..

"Ah.. Entahlah.. Sudahlah, aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti tak akan macam-macam. Hehehe."

Aku tertawa seadanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti bersikap baik." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"..."

"Arigato ne, Sakura.."

"Ah.. Douitashimashita.."

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur, membuatkan minuman untuknya.

"Dozo.. Teh hangat untukmu, Ouji-sama..." kuletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja.

"Maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Iie desu ne.. Jangan sungkan ya. Oh ya.. disana dapur. Lalu kamar mandi di sebelah sini. Hmm.. nanti kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang padaku ya. Aku mandi dulu.."

"Iya.. Terima kasih.."

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

Ekor Emerald ini sekilas melihat iris Onyx itu menatap secangkir teh di hadapannya.

"Semoga kau betah, Sasuke.." lirihku.

― ―

Iris Onyx itu masih saja menatap secangkir teh di depannya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke sakunya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu dari sana.

Dan, ketemu.

Sebuah foto tua.

Dengan objeknya seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan gaun pendek selutut berwarna biru tosca, berambut softpink, beriris mata Emerald cerah, tersenyum memegang setangkai bunga lavender.

Di balik foto itu tertulis sebuah kalimat sederhana.

Khas anak berumur 5 tahun.

'_I will find you.. My First Love―My Lost Words'_

― ―

Lavender-levender di ladang itu terlihat bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin pagi itu.

Suasana terlihat sejuk meski mentari sudah hampir tinggi.

_BRUK!_

Sebuah tas ransel mungil berwarna coklat dijatuhkan.

Sebuah tubuh mungil terduduk sendirian.

"Tsukareta..." bisiknya.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di antara hamparan lavender itu.

Rambut ravennya terlihat berantakan.

Mata Onyxnya menatap sekilas pemandangan disana.

"Bagus juga untuk objek fotoku."

Tangan mungilnya membuka ransel, mengambil sebuah kamera dan mulai membidik landscape yang indah dipandang mata itu.

Langit.

Awan.

Rumput.

Lavender.

Beberapa kali ia mengambil gambar dengan kameranya, sampai―

_KLIK!_

―seseorang yang entah datang darimana, tidak sengaja terpotret.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" iris Emerald itu beradu dengan Onyx di hadapannya.

"A-ano.. Ku pikir tidak ada orang disini."

Seorang gadis kecil, dengan rambut panjang diikat ke belakang atas, sangat cantik.

Softpink.

"Sedang apa disini? Apa kau sendirian?" sambungnya.

Ia tersenyum memandangi pemuda Onyx yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Gomenne.."

Gadis kecil itu merebahkan tubuhnya beberapa meter dari pemuda kecil itu, ia memeluk setangkai bunga lavender yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Aku hanya lewat kok. Maaf ya.. " gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku..." sambungnya.

Ia lalu duduk dan mencoba berdiri.

"Lain kali..." pemuda Onyx itu memotong kalimat gadis itu.

"Eh?"

"Lain kali... Kita bertemu disini lagi ya." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda kecil itu.

"Eh... I-iya..." gadis itu ikut tersenyum.

Tidak sengaja, mereka sudah mengikat janji.

"Sakura! Sakura kau dimana?!" sebuah suara lain memanggil, mencari sosok mungil berambut softpink itu.

"Ah? Ya, Kaa-san!" gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Ibumu?" Onyx itu meredup, merasa akan segera ditinggalkan.

"Iya.. Aku pergi dulu ya..."

"Berjanjilah!"

"Eh?"

"Berjanjilah kita bertemu lagi..."

Hembusan angin terasa begitu nyata.

Menggoyangkan ribuan lavender yang menjadi saksi bisu janji mereka.

"Ketika kita bertemu kembali... Harus ada kata sandi yang kita ucapkan."

"Eh? Kata sandi? Apa kata sandinya?"

"My Lost Words.."

"Ah.. Kenapa 'My Lost Words'?"

"Kau.. Adalah kata-kataku yang hilang. Kau.. Sudah masuk di hidupku. Kau jadi bagian dari kata-kata milikku yang akan menjadi kalimat."

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Tak apa..." pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Ingat ya.." sambungnya.

"Pasti.. Pasti aku ingat.."

Seakan waktu terhenti.

"Pasti."

"..."

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi..."

Gadis itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya, berlari menuju ibunya.

Ekor mata Onyx itu mengikuti arah jalan gadis kecil itu―Sakura.

Sampai tak lagi terlihat di hadapannya.

"Bahkan dia tak menanyakan namaku..." pemuda kecil itu tersenyum―Sasuke.

Kemudian memandang langit biru luas yang menghampar di atasnya.

"Sakura, ya.." gumamnya.

Melihat hasil potretannya pagi itu.

Seorang gadis mungil berambut softpink, memegang setangkai lavender di tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu, lagi.."

― ―

"Ayo.. Katamu tadi.. Kau mau cerita.."

Ucapan gadis berambut softpink sepunggung dengan iris mata Emerald ini membuat lamunanku buyar.

"Eh?"

"Ayo cerita.. Sasuke~"

Hari ini, aku bertemu dengannya.

Seorang gadis.

Yang sudah lama kutunggu, yang sudah lama kucari.

Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Cinta pertamaku.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya? Maaf.. Mungkin besok saja, Sakura. Aku janji.. Aku pasti cerita."

"Yakusoku yo.."

"Yakusoku.."

"Baiklah.. Kau cerita setelah aku pulang dari kuliah ya."

"Kau kuliah? Dimana?"

"Di Konoha Art University. Kau tahu, aku jurusan Seni Rupa! Hehehe."

"Hahaha. Sakura-tteba.. Jadi kau suka melukis?"

"Haha. Tentu saja."

"Sou ka.. Kapan-kapan lukis wajahku ya.."

"Hahaha. Baiklah..."

"Pasti lukisanmu bagus ya.."

"Ahahaha. Sedikit. Aku belum mahir kok. Oh ya, disini banyak kamar. Kau boleh pilih salah satu.. Sesukamu. Asal.. bukan kamarku saja! Oke? Oh ya.. kamarku di lantai atas. Kalau butuh sesuatu, cari aku ya." katanya sambil terkekeh.

Dasar.. Dia tidak berubah.

Masih sama.

Cerewet.

"Iya iya.. Wakatta.."

Aku berjalan ke salah satu kamar.

"Aku disini saja."

"Baiklah... "

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke.."

"Ah... Oyasumi.."

Aku menutup pintu kamar ini rapat-rapat.

Terlepas dari kepenatanku mendengar omelan Itachi-Niisan yang memaksaku atas tahta kerajaan yang akan diberikan padaku.

Aku menolak dengan tegas kedudukan itu.

Aku terduduk di kamar ini.

Kamar dengan nuansa klasik yang kental.

Pemilik rumah ini benar-benar mendesainnya dengan sangat mewah, suasana hanami jadi bisa terasa disini.

Nyaman.

Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kenyamanan saat tinggal di rumah.

Saat ini.. Aku benar-benar lagi-lagi merasakannya.

Semua kesakitan ini bermula saat ayah menunjukku sebagai pewaris tahta.

Aku sebagai putra mahkota, sudah sejak lahir ditunjuk untuk menggantikan ayah menjadi raja.

Terlepas dari 'kenapa ayah lebih memilihku dan bukan kakak?'

Pertanyaan itu membuatku pusing.

Seharusnya tahta diberikan kepada anak tertua di keluarga kami.

Tetapi tidak menurut ayah, beliau ingin kerajaan dipimpin olehku.

Ditambah lagi hanya aku yang diberi pendidikan khusus tentang tata cara mengolah pemerintahan, kerajaan itu benar-benar mengekangku.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi raja.

Aku ingin Itachi-Niisan yang menjadi raja, bukan aku.

Aku lebih memilih pergi, daripada harus merasakan kesakitan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Tidak ada yang boleh memaksaku.

Tahta kerajaan haruslah untuk Niisan, karena.. Menurutku memang Niisan lah yang pantas menjadi raja, menggantikan ayah.

Apalagi dia yang tertua.

Hidupku harus berubah.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi pangeran lagi.

Sudah cukup.

Semuanya berakhir..

― ―

_Tok. Tok. Tok_

"Sasuke? Sasuke kau sudah bangun? Aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya.. Jaa ne~"

Sekilas aku mendengar suara Sakura.

Hm? Apa ini mimpi?

Rasanya masih ingin tidur disini..

Kulihat jam dinding, terlihat pukul 07.00 tepat.

Ya.. Beberapa menit lagi.

"Eh?"

Aku terbangun.

Baru beberapa menit kan?

Lagi-lagi aku melihat jam.

Hah? Sudah pukul 10.00?

Astaga... Aku tidur lelap sekali..

Haah~ masih teringat suara Niisan yang meneriakiku, perih rasanya.

Aku seperti bukan adiknya saja.

Hanya karena kedudukan, dia menjadi semarah itu padaku.

Memaksaku menggantikan ayah.

Kenapa bukan dirinya?

Dan kenapa juga ayah memilihku dan bukan kakak?

Aku bingung.

Dan yah.. Aku lumayan senang juga.

Aku bisa bertemu Sakura.

Aku tahu ini pasti terjadi, saat dimana aku bertemu dengannya.

Kemarin.. Takdir mempertemukan kami.

― ―

_Cklek._

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Tadaimaaa~"

"Okaeri~"

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke.." senyuman gadis beriris Emerald itu terlihat cerah.

"Konnichiwa mo, Sakura.."

"Hehehe. Biasanya aku pulang tanpa ada satu orangpun di rumah. Sekarang sudah berubah." katanya sambil melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Kau bangun jam berapa?" sambungnya.

"Eeto.." Sasuke gelagapan, mana mungkin dia akan mengaku bangun pukul 10 di hadapan gadis yang ia 'sukai' kan.

"Jam.. eh.. Tadi kau berangkat, aku langsung bangun. Hehe. Begitulah."

"Oh.. Sou ka. Sasuke rajin bangun pagi rupanya."

"Hehehe."

"Hari ini aku tidak masak. Kita makan di luar ya."

"Hmm.. Boleh."

"Sasuke, kau tidak takut ditemukan oleh anggota kerajaan?"

"Tidak. Di daerah ini.. Yah.. bisa dibilang.. Aman."

"Ah.. Begitu ya.."

"Eh? Bajumu bagaimana?"

"Ada kok. Aku sudah meminta paman untuk mengantarnya kesini. Itu.." Sasuke menunjukkan sekoper penuh baju.

"Aa.. Naruhodo.."

"Ok. Kita berangkat!"

"Yosh!"

― ―

"Sasuke.."

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang.. Mau cerita kan. Ayo cerita.."

"Baiklah..."

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya kepada Sakura.

Bagian yang ia sembunyikan adalah tentang perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Sou ka.. Aku paham.. Mungkin menurut ayahmu, kau yang paling pantas untuk tahta itu, Sasuke."

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak mau, Sakura. Semuanya.. Aku merasa terkekang."

"Sudah berapa lama kau pergi dari kerajaan?"

"Sekitar.. 2 bulan."

"Apa? Hahaha. Jangan-jangan ketika aku dipindahkan kesini, kau juga baru saja disini?"

"Entahlah..."

"Disini saja ya."

"Iya."

Keduanya masuk ke sebuah restaurant.

"Irrashaimasu..."

"Arigatou.." Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab bersamaan.

"Hahaha. Kau mau duduk di kursi sebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Disana saja." Sakura menunjuk salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Aku ingin melihat pemandangan." sambungnya.

"Baiklah."

"Selamat datang. Tuan dan Nona, ingin memesan apa?"

Seorang gadis berpakaian ala maid datang menghampiri mereka.

Sakura membalik-balik halaman demi halaman buku menu yang berada di mejanya.

"Ah.. Ini saja. Aku ingin seafood. Hmm.. Aku pilih.. _Shrimp Bisque Encroutte_ ini."

"Yah.. Pilihan yang pas sekali, Nona. Itu masakan Perancis yang menjadi andalan restaurant kami." pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Kalau Tuan bagaimana?" sambungnya.

"Iya. Aku juga."

Pelayan itu dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan keduanya.

"Minumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eeto.. _Cappuccino_."

"Aku juga."

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar.."

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Ah.. Nan de mo nai.."

"Ara.. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Sekilas wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tidak ada.."

"Hahaha, dasar.."

Sakura menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela disebelahnya.

"Cantik.." gumamnya.

"Apanya yang cantik?" Sasuke seakan mengerti bisikan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

Menuju sebuah hamparan ladang bunga lavender yang sangat luas.

"Aku jadi teringat seseorang.."

"Aku juga.."

"Eh? Sasuke juga? Siapa itu?"

"_Hahaha. Mana mungkin aku akan mengaku kalau orang itu adalah kau, Sakura? Dan akau yakin.. orang yang kau ingat itu adalah aku. Karena dulu kita pertama kali bertemu... di ladang bunga lavender itu..."_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Siapa, Sasuke?"

"Hm? Memangnya kalau kau.. teringat siapa?"

"Aku? Eh... orangnya mirip Sasuke.. Tapi waktu itu kami masih kecil.. Dan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Singkatnya.. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di ladang lavender itu.. Waktu itu dia sedang memegang kameranya, entah memotret apa.." jawab Sakura, agak sedih.

"Dan juga.. Dia.. Mengucapkan kata aneh sebelum kami berpisah.." sambungnya.

"Kata aneh?"

"Iya... Semacam kata sandi.. Tapi aneh.. Hahaha."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?"

"Hmm... Rahasia.. Hehehe. Hanya dia yang tahu. Juga aku. Dia bilang.. Ketika kami bertemu kembali. Aku harus mengucapkan kata sandi itu."

"Eh.. Sedikit saja, Sakura. Aku ingin tahu..."

"My... bla bla bla. Aku tidak mau meneruskannya! Hahaha." Sakura tergelak, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Ah.. Begitu ya. Baiklah..." Sasuke sedikit cemberut.

"_Hahaha. Bukan 'kami', Sakura.. Tapi 'kita' kan..Terima kasih kau masih ingat sandi itu.."_ batin Sasuke lagi-lagi berbisik.

"Mirip aku?" tanyanya.

"Sukoshi.." jawab Sakura.

"Silahkan dinikmati.."

"Hai.. Arigatou ne.."

"Arigatou.. Silahkan datang kembali bila sempat.."

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum, keluar dari restaurant.

― ―

"_Moshi-moshi.."_

"Tuan, saya menemukan pangeran. Dia bersama seorang gadis berambut softpink. Mungkin mereka seumuran."

"_Ah, begitu ya. Bawa Sasuke pulang kesini, secepatnya!"_

"Baik!"

― ―

"Jadi.. kau sebelumnya sudah pernah kesini?" tanya Sasuke, mengintrogasi.

"Uhum.. Sekitar.. ketika aku masih berumur 5 tahun.." Sakura tersenyum.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah pohon sakura besar.

"Kenapa?"

"Belum berbunga ya.." Sakura memnadang pohon itu, menerawang.

"Hahaha. Belum musimnya.."

Angin berhembus di antara keduanya.

"Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Suatu saat.. Aku ingin bertemu orang itu.. Di tempat ini. Ketika bunga sakura ini bermekaran.." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendadak tak bisa berkata-kata.

Lidahnya kelu.

Ada perasaan haru bercampur bahagia di hatinya, Sakura ingin bertemu dirinya.

"_Kita sudah bertemu disini, Sakura. Sekarang."_ batinnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Eh? Iya? Err.. Iya... Kau pasti bertemu dengan orang itu.."

"Hee? Kau melamunkan apa?"

"Tak ada..."

"Kelak.. Aku pasti kenalkan dia ke Sasuke juga, kalau aku memang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Hm? Sou ka.. Aku menunggu kejadian itu terjadi.."

"Ahaha.. Semoga saja.." Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke, "Ayo.." ajaknya.

"Iya.." Sasuke berjalan di belakang Sakura.

"_I have died every day, waiting for you.. darling dont be afraid.. i'd loved you.. for a thousand years.."_ Sakura bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"_I love you for a thousand more.."_ Sasuke menyambung lagu Sakura.

"_Dont alone i believe.."_

"_Time will find you.."_

Sepanjang perjalanan yang mereka lalui, mereka tersenyum.

Menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

― ―

"Sasuke.. Aku pulang.." Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eh? Tumben tidak dikunci..."

Menemukan keanehan.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke kau dimana?! Sasuke?!"

Sakura berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, terdapat secarik kertas tertempel di pintu.

"Kertas? Siapa yang menulis?"

'_Kami membawa Sasuke pulang. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu untuknya selama ini. '_

"Dari Itachi.." gumamnya.

"Haah.. Rumah ini.. Kembali sepi.." Sakura memandangi isi rumahnya.

"Bahkan semua barangnya sudah dibawa pergi.. Dia.. Tak akan kembali?" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Sendirian.

― ―

"Ayah. Aku sudah membawa adik tersayangku ini pulang."

"Niisan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. Sudahlah.. Aku ingin hidup di luar istana!" bentak Sasuke kepada kakaknya.

"Uzee.. Dasar cerewet.. Kau harus menjadi raja disini. Meneruskan ayah." Itachi menepuk pelan kepala adiknya.

"Aku sudah 2 bulan mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau disana. Siapa perempuan itu, hm? Kekasihmu?" sambungnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau bebas! Niisan saja yang menjadi raja! Aku tidak mau!"

"Hei... Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dasar tidak sopan.."

"Haah.. Selalu saja bertengkar."

Sasuke menatap ayahnya, "Ayah.. Aku tidak mau menjadi raja. Ku mohon ayah dan niisan mau mengerti.. Lagipula, niisan lebih tua daripada aku.. Niisan yang lebih berhak."

"Bodoh." Itachi menepuk pelan kepala adiknya itu.

"Kakakmu tidak bisa menjadi raja.."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Penyakitnya.. Sudah semakin jauh.." jelas ayahnya.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Hn."

"Tidak mungkin kan?! Pasti bohong kan?"

"Sasuke. Dengar. Jangan seperti anak kecil lagi. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak siap.." Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Menuju kamarnya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke sana.. Ke tempat dimana kalian menjemputku!"

"Tidak boleh. Kalau kau kesana, kami bisa melukai gadis itu."

"Cih, ancaman macam apa itu?! Kalian berani melukai seorang gadis yang sudah menolongku?!"

"Tolong, Sasuke. Mengertilah."

"KALIAN YANG HARUSNYA MENGERTI!"

_BRAK!_

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Gomenne, Sakura.." lirihnya.

― ―

"_Sasukeeee... Kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pulang dan tak lagi mengabariku? Kejaaam~!" _batin Sakura berteriak, dia terlihat kesal sekali.

"Eeeto.. Sakura-chan? Nani ka? Genki ka?" tanya teman sekelasnya―Naruto Uzumaki.

"Eh? Naruto? Ano.. Daijoubu ne.. Hehehe."

"Hontou ka?"

"Hahaha. Hontou ni..."

"Sou ka..."

"Hmm.."

"Pasti masalah wanita ya?"

_Duagh!_

"I-ittai desu yo~! Sakura-chan.. Doushite? Kenapa memukulku?"

"Jangan bertanya hal aneh!"

"Ah.. Gomenne... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah..."

"Yare-yare.."

Sakura memandang langit biru dari balik jendela kelasnya.

"Ne.. Sakura. Beberpa hari ini kau tak ceria." Seorang gadis berambut violet, duduk manis di samping Sakura.

Sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Kekasih Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan.. Hahaha. Daijoubu.."

"Hn? Tidak. Kau berbeda. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegalauan hatimu itu di hadapanku .."

"Haaah.. Iya.. Ada seseorang yang ku pikirkan.."

"Ah, siapa?"

"Mungkin..Aku menyukai pemuda ini.."Sakura tersenyum.

"Ceritakan..."

"Eh?" Sakura ragu, apakah ia harus menceritakan pemudayang tak lain adalah Ssuke itu atau tidak.

"Ayo ceritakan..."

"I-iya... Baiklah.."

Sakura kemudian menceritakan pemuda yang ia maksud―Sasuke―dimana ia tidak mengaku bahwa Sasuke yang ia maksud adalah pangeran Uchiha itu.

"Ah.. Begitu ya.. Jadi dia sepupumu yang baru pindah kesini, lalu tinggal di rumahmu? Lalu tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Uhuh..." Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"_Gomenne, Hinata, aku harus merahasiakan hal penting... yah.. setidaknya yang aku ceritakan benar-benar terjadi dan bukan hal bohong..."_ batin Sakura berbisik.

"Coba cari dia, Sakura.."

"Hah? Mana mungkin.."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Err.. Entahlah, Hinata.. Mungkin, suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Jika kami memang seharusnya bersama.." jawab Sakura, tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ah.. Wakatta.."

"..."

"Ganbatte ne.."

― ―

Semester akhir.

Sakura akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan segera pulang ke Suna.

Sudah 3 tahun setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Ku dengar.. Dia sudah menjadi raja sekarang. Yah.. Syukurlah akhirnya dia mengerti.." Sakura tersenyum simpul, mencoret-coret kertas di depannya dengan pensil, mencoba melukis wajah Sasuke.

"Sesuai janjiku. Akan ku tepati. Melukis wajahmu kan, Sasuke? Aku sedang mengusahakannya." gumamnya.

"Doushite?"

"Ah.. Hinata.. Ano.. Hahaha. Iie.. Betsu ni.."

"Ha! Kau menyembunyikan apa lagi, hm?"

"Hahaha. Tidak ada." Sakura segera memasukkan kertas gambarnya ke dalam tas.

"Hinata, kita ke kantin yuk!" ajaknya.

"Baiklah.."

"Sasuke belum ada kabar?"

"Uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan kalau sedang minum, Sakura." Hinata menyerahkan tissue kepada Sakura.

"A-arigatou.."

"Hahaha. Kau kaget kenapa?"

"Habisnya... Hinata menanyakan hal yang sudah lama tidak pernah ditanyakan sih..." Sakura mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue, cemberut lucu.

"Hm.. Gomen. Hehehehe. Tapi aku memang ingin tahu. Apa dia memberimu kabar? Surat mungkin?"

"Hm.." Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Daijoubu.." Hinata mengusap lembut pundak sahabatnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Arigatou ne, Hinata..."

"Pasti kalian bertemu kembali. Aku yakin."

"Iya."

― ―

"Omedetou Gozaimasu~!"

"Hahahaha. Arigatou..."

"Sakura-chan, Omedetou ne~"

"Ah, Hinata-chan mo.. Omedetou!"

"Ah... Akhirnya kita lulus kuliah. Lega sekali. 4 tahun yang sangat padat dan penuh warna..."

"Hahaha. Bisa saja. Tapi kau benar, Hinata.. 4 tahun yang sangat bermakna.."

"Kau mau meneruskan kuliah lagi atau mau bekerja?"

"Aku? Eh.. Aku mau kembali ke negaraku dulu. Aku harus konsultasi dengan ayah dan ibu dulu. Kalau Hinata?"

"Aku? Ingin meneruskan kuliah lagi. Aku ingin jadi dosen seperti Kaa-san! Hehehe."

"Ahahaha, sou ka.. Aku dukung sepenuhnya! Ganbatte ne!"

"Hai. Ganbarimasu..."

Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan.

"Aku senang mengenalmu, Hinata."

"Aku juga. Aku senang mengenal Sakura."

Melepas pelukan mereka, berjabat tangan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti." Sakura tersenyum.

"Pasti."

― ―

"Sasuke.. Sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu ya. Apa kau rindu padaku?"

Gadis berambut softpink sepunggung itu terduduk di sofa depan rumahnya, memandang pemandangan yang nyata.

Hamparan langit yang luas dan awan berarak indah.

"Seandainya kau duduk disini bersamaku." lirihnya.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat' atas kelulusanku, hm?"

"Sasuke.. Baka."

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

Menuju kamarnya, mempacking semua barang yang harus ia bawa pulang.

"Sebelumnya.. Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi tempat itu..."

Sakura berjalan perlahan, berhenti di sebuah pohon besar.

Pohon sakura, lokasi dimana ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengannya sewaktu kecil.

"Sasuke.. Sekarang bukan anak itu, tapi.. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu disini.." bisikan Sakura terbawa hembusan angin.

Kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di rambutnya semakin banyak.

Ia sudah terlalu lama berdiri di bawah pohon itu.

Menunggu.

Sakura tersenyum

Tertunduk.

Merasa ia hanya orang bodoh yang menunggu hal tak pasti.

"_Kenapa aku disini? Seperti orang bodoh saja."_ pikirnya.

Liquid yang ia tahan di pelupuk matanya kian tak tertahan.

Dan terjatuh.

"Tapi.. Mungkin aku tidak perlu menunggumu lagi.. Aku harus pergi dari sini..."

Sakura berjalan menjauh.

"Sayonara.. Sa―"

"Sakura."

Suara khas yang ia kenang selama ini.

Terdengar lagi?

"_Apa aku berhalusinasi?" _batinnya.

"Tidak.. Bukan.. Itu pasti bukan Sasuke.. Aku tidak mau melihatnya.."

"Sakura. Ini aku..."

"Tidak mau.."

"Sakuraaa..." Pemuda berambut raven itu terlihat cemberut.

"Kau mau apa? Aku tidak mau melihatmu! 3 tahun tidak menemuiku! Kau pikir aku siapa? Teganya memperlakukanku begini! Sasuke baka!" Sakura berlari menjauh.

"Gadis ceroboh.." Sasuke tersenyum, mengejarnya.

"Tidak usah mengikutiku!"

"Urusai..." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

_Grep!_

Memeluknya erat.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Tepat di sebuah ladang lavender yang indah.

"Sasuke.."

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Harusnya kau senang aku sudah datang..." mata Onyx itu menatap Emerald dalam-dalam.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu... Aku sedih.. Sasuke tidak lagi peduli padaku.. Aku selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Kenapa hanya diam saja selama ini? Kenapa?!"

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Emerald itu menatap nanar.

"Heh? Baiklah... Tapi... Kau tidak sadar dimana kita sekarang?"

"Apa?" Sakura kemudian melihat sekelilingnya.

Ia baru sadar, hamparan ladang lavender nyata dihadapan matanya.

"Kenapa bisa ada? Harusnya ini belum musimnya kan!"

"Itu rahasia.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hahaha. Lupakan.." Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di antara hamparan lavender itu.

"..." Sakura terdiam, duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau merindukanku ya? Kenapa malah marah sewaktu aku sudah ada di hadapanmu? Kau mau aku pergi lagi?"

"Kau jahat... Meninggalkanku." Sakura tertunduk.

"Gomenne..." Sasuke memegang lembut jemari Sakura.

"..."

"Sakura kau tahu siapa anak kecil yang dulu pernah tak sengaja kau temui disini?"

"Hah?"

"Anak kecil dengan baju kemeja merah maroon dan celana pendek hitam, dengan rambut raven yang sedikit berantakan, merebahkan diri di ladang ini. Memegang sebuah kamera. Benar kan? Lalu.. seorang gadis kecil manis. Dengan gaun pendek selutut berwarna biru tosca, rambut softpinknya dikuncir ke belakang atas, sangat imut. Membawa setangkai bunga lavender. Berjalan mendekat, dan bertanya 'Sedang apa disini? Apa kau sendirian?' kan?"

"Sasuke.. Kau..."

Air mata dari pelupuk iris Emerald itu terlihat semakin tak tertahan.

Sedikit tidak percaya.

Apakah ini hari dimana ia benar-benar bertemu anak itu di tempat yang sama?

Takdir?

"Ya. Anak kecil itu adalah... aku. Yang kau temukan disini."

"Sasuke..." iris Emerald gadis itu menatap lekat Onyx di depannya.

"Aku.. Sudah menyukaimu sejak lama.." Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura memeluk erat tubuh pemuda di depannya itu.

"Anak itu dulu.. Bilang.. Kata sandinya.."

"My Lost Word.. My Haruno Sakura.."

"..."

"Benar kan?"

"Benar.. Benar..." Sakura tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya kita bertemu... Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi.."

Hembusan angin lagi-lagi menggoyangkan ribuan lavender yang indah di sekeliling pasangan yang baru saja bertemu itu.

Seakan waktu ingin mereka hentikan.

"Tidak ingin berpisah..." bisik Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke mencium lembut sudut bibir gadis Emerald itu.

"A.. Arigatou..." wajah Sakura seketika merona.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau harus jadi pasanganku, menemaniku memimpin kerajaan."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan orang tuaku juga orang tuamu. Aku juga sudah bertemu Gaara."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya..."

Sakura tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata.

Hati dan pikirannya sudah penuh dengan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya melihat Sasuke saja. Bukan yang lain..."

"Aku tahu..."

― ―

"Lihat... Ini foto siapa, hm?"

"Ah! Fotoku? Kapan Sasuke mengambil fotoku?"

"Ini.. Tidak sengaja. Saat kita bertemu pertama kali dulu.."

"Ahahaha. Aku masih kecil sekali." Sakura mengamati selembar foto tua di tangannya itu.

Ia tersenyum.

"Begitu juga aku. Tapi saat itu kau sangat manis. Aku jadi memikirkan Sakura terus.."

"Sasuke bisa saja..." wajah gadis Emerald itu memerah.

"Aku serius..."

"Baiklah.. Oh ya, ini.." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kado.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

"Heee? Masaka! Ini lukisan karya Sakura? Untukku? Ah.. Detail sekali. Benar-benar mirip aku!"

"Syukurlah kalau Sasuke menyukainya..." Sakura tersenyum.

"Arigatou ne, Sakura..."

― ―

"Kau adalah kata-kata yang hilang. Yang sekarang sudah ku temukan. Yang akan melengkapi kalimat yang janggal dari kehidupanku. Kau yang jadi sahabat dalam apapun keadaanku. Sekarang dan selamanya. Tadinya aku kehilanganmu. Tapi kini.. Semuanya... Sudah kembali."

"Sasuke.. Kata-katamu sangat indah.."

"Mau bernyanyi bersamaku?"

"Boleh..."

Sasuke memegang gitarnya, memetik senar gitar menjadi alunan nada pengiring yang lembut untuk mereka berdua.

Menyanyikan lagu yang sama..

"_Hitotsu.. Hitotsu.. Omoidaseba subete wakatte ita ki ga shite ita no ni iro aseta kotoba wa boku no sugu soba ni oite atta..."_

Bersama-sama.

Keduanya menciptakan perpaduan yang indah dan memikat.

Sakura tersenyum, teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke tahun-tahun lalu.

Begitu indah dan mengesankan, pikirnya.

"Tulang rusuk ini tak akan pernah tertukar..." bisik Sasuke, menatap lekat pemilik iris Emerald yang kini berada dekat dengannya.

Paras cantik Sakura semakin cantik dengan semburat memerah di kedua pipinya.

― ―

"Omedetou gozaimasu~!"

"Ahahaha. Omedetou ne, Sasuke-Ouji..."

"Omedetou, Sakura..."

"Ah.. Arigatou ne..."

Akhirnya mereka bersama.

Mengikat janji satu sama lain untuk saling setia sampai maut memisahkan.

Pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Terlihat megah dan mewah.

Dekorasinya didominasi bunga sakura dan lavender.

Benar-benar selera seorang Sakura Haruno.

Semua penduduk berdatangan memberi selamat.

"Sayang sekali.. Itachi-Niisan, tidak melihat kita berbahagia..."

"Sasuke.. Niisan pasti tersenyum disana. Meski kita tidak lagi dapat bertemu dengannya."

"Iya.."

"Sakura. Selamat ya..." Pemuda dengan tatoo 'Ai' di dahi dan mata Jade, serta rambut merah maroon itu menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Kau menemukan pemuda yang tepat." sambungnya, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah. Gaara-Niisan. Arigatou ne..."

"Dia sahabatku yang baik, dia pasti menjagamu."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Jaga sepupu kesayanganku ini."

"Tentu saja." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ah.. Jadi pemuda yang Sakura ceritakan itu adalah pangeran ya? Hehehe." Hinata menyenggol bahu Sakura pelan.

"Go-gomenne Hinata. Waktu itu ada hal yang aku sembunyikan sedikit. Ehehehe." Sakura terkekeh.

"Yo, Sasuke." sapa Naruto yang sedang menggandeng Hinata.

"Salam kenal." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Jaga sahabat kekasihku ya. Jangan sampai dia menangis..." Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Aku pasti menjaganya."

"Jadi.. Hinata, kau sudah jadi dosen sekarang?"

"Uhum. Sudah setahun ini, Sakura. Hehehe."

"Syukurlah..."

"Omedetou ne.."

"Arigatou.."

—  
_Your feelings have reached me, they are echoing deep inside my heart __  
__You don't have to put them into words, because I know your heart, and I'll be with you __  
_

_Though we may be far apart __, __I can hear the voice of your heart __  
__I understand even if you don't put them into words __  
— —_

"Kau capek?" Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Sakura, gadis yang baru saja dinikahinya.

"Tidak.. Ah. Ya.. Sedikit."

"Terima kasih ya.." Sasuke mencium lembut kening istrinya itu.

"Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih.."

"Baiklah. Kita sama-sama berterima kasih..."

"Hahaha. Sasuke lucu."

"Kau manis.."

"Sudah sejak kita pertama bertemu kan?"

"Ah.. Iya. Hahaha. Dasar."

"Kau sahabatku yang berharga."

"Eh? Hanya sahabat?" Sakura cemberut lucu.

"Maksudku.. Sahabat sekaligus istriku..." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya.. Selamanya.."

"Kapan-kapan. Kita harus kunjungi ladang lavender itu lagi."

"Tentu saja."

"Kita sudah tepati janji kita."

"My Lost Word.. Haruno Sakura."

"My Lost Word.. Uchiha.. Sasuke."

**~Owari~ **

**Lots of Love—Haruna Agate**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
